


Mechaphilia (Tony x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what is a mechaphile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechaphilia (Tony x Reader)

Mechaphilia (Tony x Reader)

In the workshop below Stark Tower, you watched aimlessly at the genius heartthrob was working on his latest project. You looked as he gently brushed his fingers across its shiny surface, sending gooses bumps down your spine. Your toes curled as you thought of yourself as that piece of armor, the feel of his soft, warm hands caressing your cold, hard metal. The fantasy was fading away when you when began to remember the man behind those careful hands. Tony Stark was everything; successful, intelligent, charming, and determined. He was great with machines, _really_ great with machines, but he was also great with the ladies too. You sighed at this and continued to observe the scene at hand. 

“I wish you would touch me like that,” you muttered under your breath as boredom struck your system.

“You say something?” Tony looked up from his work, lifting his welding mask and raising an eyebrow at you. You snapped out of it and replied with the quickest lie you could think of.

“Nope.”

“Really because it sounded like you said something,” he retorted, taking off the mask, fixing his messy black hair into place, and heading towards your direction. Oh great, now you started it. 

“You should get your hearing checked because I didn’t.” Maybe being snarky with him would get him off your back. 

“But you did.” Shit. He wasn’t gonna let you off that easily. He leaned on the counter when you sat and stared you down, trying his best to intimidate you yet you were determined to stand your ground.

“Did not!”

“Did too!” 

“Stop it!” You yelled as you flicked your finger against his forehead, bring the childish dispute to a boil.

“I won’t until you tell me what you said.” He trapped you in between his arms, leaving you no possible way of escape. You were beginning to blush at the closeness between you two, trying your best to cover up your now crimson face.

“I said shut up!” You glared at him, yelling at his through the gaps in your fingers and hoping that a woman’s wrath would scare him off. 

“Make me then.” He whispered, leaning in so close to your face that your lips were mere inches apart. That was it; the final straw. You grabbed his face and kissed him. It was brief but boy, did you love every second of it. You felt breathless as you parted, a string of saliva just barely connecting the two of you together. 

“I said I love you, you jackass,” you confessed, a mixture of love and hate swirling around in those sharp (e/c) eyes of yours. 

“I love you too, (y/n),” he muttered, placing his hand on your head and giving you a gentle kiss just below it, “but that’s not what you said.

The shade of red consumed your face as looked away, still feeling the warmth of his hand as he tangled it in your soft, (h/c) locks. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you watching me while I work,” he smirked, watching you burn from ear to ear at the embarrassing news. 

“What if I was a mechaphile? That would explain that!” You practically screamed in his face.

“But you don’t drool over machines, (y/n),” he retorted, catching you in the full blown lie.

“Fine, you’ve caught me,” you raised your hands, giving up on the already lost battle. 

“So, what did you say?” He asked, feeling cockier at his new found victory.

“I-I said,” you stuttered, humiliated about what you were going to say next, “I wish you would touch me like your machines.”

“Well then,” he rested his hands on your hips and pulled you forwards, closing the gap between you two, “How should I start?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So You're A Mechaphile?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386993) by [AvrilNexuKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrilNexuKitten/pseuds/AvrilNexuKitten), [KOREAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist)




End file.
